undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Bodin (Dead Frontier)
'''Charles "Charlie" Bodin '''was a character and major antagonist in Dead Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse As a college drop-out, Charlie pursued carpentry as his trade, and eventually moved up to be a supervisor, allowing him to expose his natural abilities as a leader. During this time, he met a woman, and soon after, she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she died during the birth of their son Brady, leaving Charlie as a single father. Raising Brady was always difficult because of he and Charlie's many differences. However, he loved Brady immensely and made many sacrifices for his well-being. Post-Apocalypse Charlie intially locked himself in his home with Brady and one of his buddies, Dex Sasaki. But, when they soon ran out of food and each day the neighborhood became more clogged with infected, they took to the road. Tensions were high between the three and food was scarce when they met a man on the road, who offered to take the three to a mysterious location in the forest. Starving, they agreed, and were led to a large area with attractive cabins. Other people inhabited the place as well, but only men; they soon learned that was the rule. No women, no boys under 12, no disabled. Charlie thought this was genius. A self-sustaining community with no dead weight to deal with. They could stay here for a while. After a few weeks, Charlie and the leader eventually butted heads, with Charlie complaining that he wasn't harsh enough for allowing in a man and his two young sons. The dispute didn't last long; Charlie took his own initiative and forced the three out. Charlie, Brady, and Dex all received a penalty of half the rations for a week, and Charlie, infuriated, killed the leader in a fit of rage and took over leadership responsibilities himself to the protest of only a few, who were quickly taken care of. Charlie eventually ordered walls to be built around the area and instituted a strict workout plan for all. Also, as a form of training, he constructed a building he entitled the chambers, a place where each resident goes and practices their skills at killing infected, so as not to get rusty. Charlie always ignored Brady's pleas to be spared the duty of training with the infected. During a run, one of Charlie's men found an almost brand new radio. Charlie fiddled with it for a while and eventually came across a broadcast from O'Hare from Abram Welsh, boasting an apparent safe haven at the airport. Charlie mostly ignores it, not wanting to stir up trouble for no reason and the camp already has a surplus of food. Later, Charlie witnesses a helicopter collapse right in his backyard; he goes to check it out with a few of his men, including Brady, and discovers it is a helicopter from the airport with four charred airmen inside it. As he is ordering Brady to kill one and put him out of his misery, they hear a yell from Adam inside the forest. While investigating, Charlie sees Hannah stab Brady in the chest. He fires at her and misses; however, he still got a good look at her face, and it's practically engraved in his memory. Dylan Ackerman, whom Charlie found on the road a few months back, drives Charlie and a dying Brady back to the camp, but not without much difficulty, because he was shot in the ear by Adam during the ordeal. Killed Victims *Ian *Numerous amounts of infected. Category:Characters Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Dead Frontier Category:Antagonists Category:Vauseman Stories